Trouble in the form of red
by Splat Danger
Summary: William has a good reputation to uphold. Grell just happens to be in the way of that... william/grell ;P Humor/romance. a bit of torturing william xD


**Trouble in the form of red**-  
**Anime/Manga**: Kuroshtisuji  
**Arc:** The day after William catches Grell and brings him back into the Shinigami world.  
**Summary:** William tried to keep his reputation in good condition, but Grell is getting in the way…  
**(A/N:** I do apologize if William seems a little out of character. It was the only way I could get this fic to work! Damn him and his stick-in-the-ass-ways. xD jk. kinda.)

* * *

"Just _how_ did you think you could get away with that? You know I try to keep track of every soul that goes through that wasn't accounted for beforehand, Grell Sutcliff. Your stupidity has gotten be in trouble more times than I could possibly remember." The sound of pacing back and forth was heard in the office, but their voice was surprisingly calm. Their hair was slicked back so that he looked professional. Everything about him seemed to emphasize that he worked hard at his job.

Oppossite of the man in the suit was a man with long red hair flowing down his back and an outfit to match the color. He didn't seem to be taking anything his supervisor was saying seriously, seeing as he was a little slouched in his hair, and his eyes weren't focused on them. There was a few bruises on his face from the previous day, but not that bad. Shinigami's _did_ have fast healing, obviously.

William stopped pacing and glanced at his watch on his wrist. He had a meeting soon, and an important one at that. He had to get this disgrace of a death god out of his office, but he was not one to leave well enough alone, _especially_ when trying to reprimand Mr. Sutcliff.

He looked straight at them, a glare forming, "Your lucky that I caught you in the act right then, or if it had gotten worse, I would have made quite a mess out of your trouble-causing carcass..." He said, that stoic tone still there in his voice.

Grell opened his mouth and looked like he was about to make some kind of comment,"a _mess of me_, huh, William~?—**OW!**"

William retracted his scythe after just whapped Grell over the head with it once again. He was tired of Their rather lewd ways of acting. He cleared his throat. "Now, If you would please go back to your sta-"

_***knock, knock, knock*-**_

William's eyes shot towards the door where there was somebody knocking. Most likely, somebody important, seeing as others in his department wouldn't bother interrupting work to speak with him during these hours. He quickly glanced back at Grell, who was just sitting there, grinning,"Was that all you want me for?~",he asked happily, probably hopeful that he was done getting yelled at for the time being. (That would make just one less bump on his head, anyways—Getting knocked with William's scythe that many times in one day was a bit painful!)

William seemed a little more agitated,"Get under there! _now_!",he hissed, grabbing them by their long red hair and yanking them underneath the desk. After Grell's quick cry of "**Owie**!", He stood up straight and said to the door,"Come In."

He was right. It was one of the most important Shinigami's in their sector, Gregorian Vane. So, William thought, he was right to have hid Sutcliff. There was no good in letting them see them about. He was his supervisor, and if he did something wrong, William would be held responsible. ..

Ugh, and he _already_ had to go through all that just to cover up the few murders that he was involved in. Paperwork and such got tiring after almost a weeks worth was forced upon his shoulders by the likes of _that_ thing..

The director of shinigami sector England was all seriousness. Perhaps, even more so than William, (if that were at all possible). He stared at him, before nodding once,"Thank you, Mr. Spears."

"Yes, sir." Willaim nodded once,"Please sit, if you wish to." He said, sitting down in his desk chair also. The director sat down as nce and then addressed William with a business-like tone, "I've come here today to ask you about –"

William never actually heard what director Vane was going to speak with him about at that moment, because he was a little distracted, as he felt a hand slowly press against his thigh. William's breath hitched, and his back straightened.

"_DAMN SUTCLIFF_. ",he thought angrily, closing is legs together stiffly, hoping that Grell wouldn't try to mess with him anymore for the time being. Couldn't he HEAR who he was talking to?!?

He could just imagine Grell's Cheshire-cat-grin as he tried to remain calm and act like there wasn't a psychopathic, flaming red-haired man under his desk. Knowing Grell, this was probably loads of fun for him.

His attention was back on the man in charge of their sector,"…yes….sir." He said, when the director paused in their speech.

He tried his hardest to pay attention, like he usually did whenever someone of a higher position was speaking with him, but the fact that Grell was now playfully sliding his fingers up his pants leg higher, and higher, and highe—

"_UMPH_!!!-",William made a angry, accidental noise and knocked Grell backwards by kneeing him in the head. There was a small 'bump' sound as Grell landed against the back of the desk, and William's eyebrow twitched a little.

The director did not seem to notice, though, seeing as he continued on talking. That was good news. At least he would not know about the damn things blunder that happened in London. If he could just get him to stay quiet until the director left…

William was trying to keep his breathing at an even pace, but having Grell nuzzling your leg in attempts to piss you off was not a good thing to have in this sort of situation. A knee in the face couldn't help, so what _would?_

He let him be. Maybe if he made no reaction, they would get bored and back away?

William's eyes were focused on , and his expression was of pure seriousness, but his mind was panicking as Grell suddenly moved upwards and now had his arms wrapped around William's hips. William swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. BAD IDEA. BAD IDEA. Leaving Grell be was the wrong choice!

William could hear Grell's attempts at seductive, semi-loud breaths, as they started _undoing. His. Belt._

He quickly stood up, knocking grell off of his lap quickly, and saying,"I APOLOGIZE, uhm, sir, but can we please go speak in the hall? I just remembered I have-..some- some files that need to be picked up." He lied.

Then he remembered his belt was undone.

…A moment of awkward silence....

No, he did _not_ blush. William doesn't have the emotional capability to _blush_. He was a _worker_, dammit! A man who does not succumb to things like emotions! Even when he was standing in front of his boss with his belt magically undone.

But, ignoring the questioning look that was given by the director, he nodded towards the door, and they eventually got up as well, a slightly perplexed look on his face on their sudden outburst. William subtly redid his buckle as they left the room, in his mine, swearing that Grell was in for more than just a _scolding_ when he returned….

* * *

**(A/N: **xD yes, im so dreadful to poor William T. Spears, aren't I? LOL It seems like something Grell would do to get back at them for whapping them over the head so godamn much. hahaand for wreacking his beautiful face~ or who knows, mayebe he did it because he wanted to xP please review?** )**


End file.
